Queen of the Night
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Lina has a dream where everything she wants comes true!


Author: What can I say? I have a thing for dream sequences.   
  
"Queen of the Night"   
  
  
Lina was in front a huge and absolutely gorgeous and exquisite castle. Everything was made of gold and silver, windows of diamond and various other gems accented the exterior of the castle.   
  
"Wow..." Was all Lina could say. Till she looked down and couldn't see the ground because her newly formed massive sized chest was blocking the view. Then came a squeal of utter delight. "Thank you! Thank you!" Lina yelled while jumping up and down, taking pleasure in that her breasts could actually bounce a great deal. While watching her new curvier self, Lina noticed a figure walking towards her. "Who's there?"   
  
The figure finally became clear. He was wearing a royal blue, gold trim and diamond studded suit, oh and of course it's Gourry.   
  
"Lina, you look absolutely gorgeous and exquisite."   
  
"Of course I am, stupid, I've always been this beautiful."   
  
"Lina, I must tell you that I'm really the richest guy in the world."   
  
"You, Gourry? How?"   
  
"I'm King of the Jellyfish."   
  
Lina groaned. "Of...course you are...So, what are you rich in? Fish?"   
  
"Actually, Lina, jellyfish make more money then you think. You know how you go to the beach and you sometimes leave money in your swimming trunks and it gets lost while you're swimming. Well, the jellyfish collect that and any other money they find within..."   
  
"Stop, stop, stop." Lina whined. "I've heard enough nonsense already!"   
  
"Oh okay. Anyhow, I want to present to you a gift."   
  
"A gift? You may continue speaking."   
  
"You see this castle? It's the most expensive castle in the world because..."   
  
"Let's just skip the descriptions about how the jellyfish made money for the castle."   
  
"Oh okay. I present to you, this castle, my entire wealth, all the fresh seafood you can eat and of course, the title of being Queen."   
  
Lina blinked.   
  
"Now you are the richest person in the entire world, Queen Lina."   
  
Lina was happy.   
  
"Also, Queen Lina..." Gourry got down on one knee and bent his head down low. "From now on I am your loyal and obedient slave."   
  
Lina smiled smugly. "This is a good dream."   
  
  
~Later in the dream   
  
  
A big party is thrown for Queen Lina and her new kingdom. All the royals, lords and ladies are there admiring her and of course Lina is rubbing it in.   
  
"Martina! Not only do I now have a better figure then you, my _huge_ kingdom could easily crush yours with just a push of my thumb."   
  
"Oh please, almighty Queen Lina, show mercy for my pathetic and weak kingdom!" groveled Martina, who was on her hands and knees. Zangulus stood in the background, just being jealous.   
  
"Amelia! Look at all the stuff I got! It's all because I had to put up with an idiot for a couple of years. Ain't it great?"   
  
Amelia muttered under her breath.   
  
"Prince Phil; you're scary and I never want to see you again. But do sent a postcard and lotsa money for important events like my birthday, anniversary of my kingdom's birth, and holidays, even the minor ones."   
  
There was lot of fun. All fun at the expense of others listening to Queen Lina brag. Plus Queen Lina got Dragon Crusine for herself. Everyone else got either a choice of beef or chicken.   
  
The party came to an end and Queen Lina relaxed on her big comfy throne in her sparkly pink gown the next day. Gourry was cleaning up the mess from the other night, mopping the floor, picking up the trash, washing the dishes, putting the chairs and tables back where they belonged. What wasn't he doing?   
  
"Hmmm, what isn't Gourry doing? Oh, slave-boy Gourry."   
  
"Yes, Queen Lina?" Gourry bowed in reverence to her   
  
"After this, I want you to go clean the stables."   
  
"Yes, my Queen."   
  
"No matter how many times you call me "Queen" I still love hearing it."   
  
"Queen Lina, whatever pleases you." He bows again and starts to head to the stables.   
  
"Slave-boy Gourry, when you get done the stables, don't forget to clean the kitty litter."   
  
"Sure, Queen Lina."   
  
"Then when you're done I want you to run out to the store and buy me some tampons."   
  
"Of course, my...Hey, Queen Lina, what are tampons?"   
  
"Uhhh...don't ask, just go tell the shopkeeper what I want and say it in a _really_ loud voice so everyone can hear you asking for them."   
  
"Your wish is my command, Queen Lina."   
  
Queen Lina chuckled as Gourry went to go do his new chores.   
  
"Ahh, this is the life, beautiful castle to live in, big plump breasts of my own, everyone groveling at my feet, all the money I could possible want..." Queen Lina gazed at the huge pile on money tumbling out of another room. "And Gourry as my personal slave-boy." Queen Lina got up and walked to the window. "Now to look out at all of my people who adore their Queen!"   
  
There's no adoring public, just a few tumbling weeds rolling by.   
  
"Okay, so no adoring public. No big deal."   
  
Queen Lina heard a horse neigh and looked up to see the newly eloped bride and groom ride off and away from Queen Lina into the sunset. The newly eloped bride and groom consisted of Gourry and his other love. However, what was peculiar about this bride and groom, besides the fact that Gourry was leaving Queen Lina, was that Gourry was dressed as the blushing bride and Volun was the stunningly handsome groom.   
  
Queen Lina's jaw hit the floor and shuddered. Then a thought hit her mind. "GOURRY!! YOU'RE MY SLAVE!! YOU HEAR ME?! _MY_ SLAVE!!!"   
  
Beautiful bridal Gourry waved good-bye to Queen Lina and gripped stunningly handsome Volun tighter around the waist. The newlyweds disappeared into the sunset.   
  
"Well, damn...that was just...weird..." Queen Lina turned away from the window and back to the view of her huge treasury. "At least I'm still rich."   
  
Just then two uniformed men entered the room. "Excuse, Queen Lina?"   
  
"Uhh...yes?"   
  
"We have reports about money missing from swimmers all around the world."   
  
"..."   
  
"We also have information that the missing money was retrieved by some jellyfish."   
  
"..." Queen Lina didn't like this.   
  
"We also have information that the missing money is here in good holding."   
  
"What if it is?"   
  
The two officer held up two hugs empty bag. "We're here to collect the missing money and return it to their owners." The two uniformed men started sacking away the money.   
  
"H-HEY! That's my money!"   
  
"Now, now, Queen Lina, if you keep this money it would be stealing and you'd have to be arrested."   
  
"Arrested! But I'm the Queen!"   
  
"Actually" Another man with "Inspector" written on his hat arrived. "We just did an inspection on the castle."   
  
"...Well!" Queen Lina spat.   
  
"The castle is totally unfit for living and should be condemned before it collapses!"   
  
"M...my castle?"   
  
"Yep." The Inspector handed her a certificate of "Piece of Junk Building" and left.   
  
Meanwhile, the two uniformed men were done packing the bags which by dream reality they fit every single coin into them. "Also, all the jellyfish involved in this theft has been arrested and pickled. So, you're not a queen any longer." They exit.   
  
Queen, I mean, just normal Lina stood in the empty, deserted castle. There was two plopping noises and Lina was afraid to look down. So, she moved her hand to feel if they were still there. Nope, they weren't. She didn't wear a bra for a day and they sagged right down to the floor. The fear of many consciencess women who were big breasted.   
  
Okay it was about time to wake up.   
  
Lina woke up. Lina thought about the dream. Lina got up from her inn room and marched to Gourry's. She knocked on the door and waited. When Gourry opened the door she suckered punched him back into the room and then walked in the room to continue the beating.   
  
"W-What's I do!!?"   
  
You see, this story did have a moral...but obviously the moral was lost on Lina...so as the author I must say it: Be thankful for what you have.   
  
~End   
  
Rockym82@aol.com


End file.
